<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a walk in a garden by apricityaglow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240133">a walk in a garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricityaglow/pseuds/apricityaglow'>apricityaglow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dogs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu Week, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Siblings, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricityaglow/pseuds/apricityaglow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when miya atsumu brings his dog out for a walk one day, a (rather hot) stranger stops by to pet the dog.</p><p>a story of how a dog brought two people together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first story and my first sakuatsu fic and i hope you enjoy it! anyways i got this random idea when i was laying in bed one time and i thought 'sakuatsu!'.<br/>yea anyways enjoy!<br/>i'll capitalize and do proper grammar(HOPEFULLY) in the rest of the chapter dw lol.<br/>italicized means thoughts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WALK THE DOG TSUMU!" Osamu yelled from his room. Atsumu huffed in annoyance.</p><p>"WHY DON'T YOU WALK THE DOG SAMU?" Atsumu shrieked back.</p><p>"I'M BUSY! ONIGIRI NEEDS TO PEE!" Osamu yelled again.</p><p>"FINE! BUT YOU OWE ME ONE!" Atsumu stalked over to their dog, Onigiri, and put on his leash. He grabbed a water bottle, some poop bags, and walked out the door. The wind gently brushed past his face and the sky was clear. In the distance, a couple of birds chirped. Atsumu sighed, at least it was a good day out. He took Onigiri to the neighbouring park, where cherry blossoms stood, wavering in the wind. As he waited for Onigiri to pee, he stared up at the blossoms and started contemplating about the favour Osamu owed him. Maybe he could do one of his chores for him. Or buy him a drink. Or a plate of fatty tuna. His stomach growled a little. It would be nice if he could have some now. Or maybe he could wait until he really needed the favour? Or maybe just ask for some fatty tuna, it sounded really good right now- </p><p>"Excuse me, is this your dog?" a voice asked. Atsumu looked to see where it was coming from. Standing a few meters away stood a tall man with dark curly hair, and two moles line up above his right eyebrow. <em>That's kinda cute. </em>The bottom half of his face was covered with a face mask. Atsumu glanced curiously at it. He studied his features, and couldn't help but think the rest of his face was probably pretty as well.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Atsumu snapped out of his trance and nodded.</p><p>"Um yeah. That's my dog," Atsumu replied hastily. </p><p>"Can I pet him?" the man asked. </p><p>"Oh yea sure," Atsumu replied again, this time walking closer to Onigiri and the man.</p><p>"Please don't get any closer," the guy brings his hand up to signal a stop to Atsumu, while his other hand pet Onigiri. Atsumu screeches to a halt.</p><p>"Oh um, sorry," Atsumu mumbled. What was this guy's problem? As he looked at the guy's curly hair, he resisted the urge to reach out and twirl it around his fingers.</p><p>"What's his name?" the man asks, not looking up from Onigiri. Onigiri stared back with large shiny eyes, gazing longingly into the man's eyes. Atsumu felt something in his stomach twist. Oh to be Onigiri.</p><p>"His name's Onigiri," Atsumu responded, still staring at the man's hair.</p><p>"Onigiri," the man muttered. "Your dog is very cute."</p><p>"Yer talking to me?" Atsumu questioned, but instantly regretted the words when they left his mouth. The man finally looked at Atsumu.</p><p>"No, I'm talking to Onigiri," the man deadpanned. Atsumu felt his face get warm, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Dammit. He definitely ruined the first impression. </p><p>"Well. Nice meeting you Onigiri." The man stood up, gave Onigiri a couple pets, and walked away. Atsumu opened his mouth again, wanting to stop him, but his voice malfunctioned. He watched the figure retreat as cherry blossoms framed him. It felt like it was out of a movie scene.</p><p>"Dammit vocal chords!" Atsumu grumbled. He ruined his chance with the hot guy. He didn't even get his name. "Why do you get all the attention? I'm obviously the better looking one." Onigiri stared back, his eyes seeming to grow larger by the second.</p><p>"Okay fine. Yer pretty cute too," Atsumu sighed. "Let's go home Oni."</p><p>As he walked home, a particular pretty face lingered in his head. Atsumu cursed under his breath. Pretty people were so annoying. He unlocked the door, wiped Onigiri's feet and stuck his head in Osamu's room.</p><p>"Remember you owe me one," Atsumu sang. </p><p>"Yeah I get it. Get out of my room," Osamu said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I'm not even in yer room," Atsumu scowled.</p><p>"Yer head is. That's more than enough," Osamu retorted. </p><p>"You should be grateful I'm gracing you with my presence," Atsumu said, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Respect your elders!" Atsumu snapped.</p><p>"Yer hardly older than me," Osamu snorted. </p><p>"You owe me a plate of fatty tuna," Atsumu remarked rather angrily.</p><p>"No I'm good," Osamu grunted.</p><p>"You! YOU SCRUB! You SAID!" Atsumu launched himself onto Osamu, tackling him. </p><p>"What the-" </p><p>There was a sudden crash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING &lt;333333<br/>i was thinking whether to give the dog a japanese name but LOOK I WAS LIKE OMG WHAT IF ONIGIRI</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>atsumu thinks of a particular pretty stranger (for the entire week)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aksdjhfjaks pls enjoy idk whats going on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yer talking to me?" the cursed words slipped out of Atsumu's mouth. The voice in his head screamed in horror. OF COURSE NOT ATSUMU YOU SCRUB!!!</p><p>"No, I'm talking to Onigiri, you scrub," the man's pretty eyes seemed to grin in mockery and his mouth curled into a sneer. His head shrieked again. How could someone look so attractive while being so downright condescending??</p><p>"Oh Onigiri, you're so cute. Much cuter than your ugly owner," the man cooed, squishing Onigiri's face. Atsumu wanted to hurl. His own dog chose over him?? He felt cold sweat running down his back. </p><p>"Onigiri! You betrayed me!" Atsumu howled, clutching his face. The cherry blossoms seemed to twirl and laugh at him, and everything began to spin.</p><p>"Oh." As Atsumu stared at the stranger, everything stopped for a second.</p><p>The sun seemed to kiss the stranger's face, brightening his features and his eyes warmed and turned brown. Cherry blossom petals drifted down and as a breeze picked up, they began to spin, and fall, and dance. Atsumu could do nothing but stare. God, how could someone be so beautiful?</p><p>The stranger caught a falling petal in his hand and smiled. </p><p>"How beautiful are the falling petals, yet what a stark reminder of how fast time passes," the stranger mused, releasing the petal back into the wind. Atsumu kept staring. His face was so beguiling. <em>Damn where are these complicated words coming from? Must be what pretty faces do to people.</em> Atsumu felt his hand unconsciously reach out to touch the stranger's face. Except his hand didn't touch anything. <em>What?</em></p><p>Miya Atsumu's eyes snapped open, with his back still kinda sweaty. A dream. Only an incredibly realistic, lucid dream. The stranger never called him a scrub. He didn't say Onigiri was cuter than him. He wasn't breathtakingly handsome under the cherry blossoms. Was he? No. A dream. It was all a dream, he thought, with a twinge of disappointment. <em>Disappointment?</em> Atsumu cursed himself and face planted himself on his pillow. Why did the stranger have to be so pretty?</p><p>"Tsumu? Are ya awake?" </p><p>"One minute," Atsumu muttered, still trying to figure out what actually had happened the other day. "What's real, and what's not? What's real and what's not-"</p><p>"What nonsense are you spewing?" Osamu said, raising an eyebrow. He stood next to Atsumu's bed, already changed out of his pyjamas.</p><p>"Spewing? Who says that?" Atsumu mumbled, still feeling a little groggy.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice right now," Osamu hissed. Atsumu felt his eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>"Nice? When are you ever nice?" Atsumu smirked. </p><p>"Alright, bye then," Osamu spun around and began to walk towards the door.</p><p>"No no wait! I was only joking Samu," Atsumu pouted. Osamu stopped and spun around again.</p><p>"Um, well I owe you a plate of fatty tuna," Osamu said under his breath.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I owe you a plate of fatty tuna."</p><p>"Could you say that a little louder please?"</p><p>"I swear Atsumu if you make me say that one more time you piece of -"</p><p>"Okay okay! Thank you Samu!" Atsumu beamed. Fatty tuna sounded really good right now. Or anytime honestly.</p><p>"Yeah yeah," Osamu said dismissively, and left the room.</p><p>"Close the door!" Atsumu yelled. </p><p>"Oh sorry. Too late. I'm too far away now," Osamu's voice carried from down the hall. Atsumu huffed. What a pain in the arse. The stranger's face flashed for a second in his head again, and he flushed.</p><p>"Dammit. It's already been a week," Atsumu murmured. <em>I sure am poetic in my sleep though.</em> </p><p>----</p><p>After they came back from lunch, Atsumu yeeted himself (i'm so sorry) onto his bed and started blasting music while he worked. He thought of the stranger's face again. He was 110% it would look hot when dancing. Dancing? Where did that come from? What if they danced? No. What were the chances of that? He started singing along when his door banged open.</p><p>"Turn it down will ya? I'm trying to work here," Osamu shouted over the music. </p><p>"What? I can't hear you," Atsumu smirked. Osamu's face darkened.</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU CRUSHING ON NOW?" Osamu yelled. Atsumu's face instantly turned red.</p><p>"What? What are yer talking about?" Atsumu stammered. Osamu grinned.</p><p>"Yer music choice gives you away," Osamu said, waltzing out and starting to close the door. Right before it closed, he stuck his head in again. "Oh by the way, do me a favour and stop singing. Yer really off tune." The door clicked shut. Atsumu checked the song he was listening to. Campus by Vampire Weekend. He let out an unholy scream. </p><p>He could hear a devilish laugh outside.</p><p>"SHUT YER MOUTH SAMU!"</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>How am I supposed to pretend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I never want to see you again?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How am I supposed to pretend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I never want to see you again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dkajshfnkjasdn thanks for reading hope u enjoyed :DDDDD<br/>xx<br/>author<br/>xx<br/>also ps i didn't really know what song to put so I put this absolute jam Campus, by Vampire Weekend. GO LISTEN RN!</p><p>also thanks to everyone who left a kudos on the last chapter I LOVE YOU &lt;333333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>atsumu takes his dog for a walk, stopping by a coffee shop. guess who he sees there lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu glanced at his phone, checking the time.  Onigiri trotted next to him, sniffing the ground occasionally. A little caffeine would be good right now. As if on cue, Atsumu spotted a little coffee shop at the end of the street. It was a quaint little shop, and rather aesthetic. A good place for some pictures. Or just a cup of coffee. Atsumu glanced at the time again. Would he be able to make it back in time for his favourite tv show? He tried to think about how long it would take if he stopped for a coffee. This place wasn't exactly close to home. He sighed. But a cup of coffee sounded so good right now. But his favourite tv show. But- The need for caffeine won him over.</p><p>"Just wait for a moment Oni. I'll be right back."</p><p>He tied Onigiri's leash to one of the outdoor tables and went inside. </p><p>"Hi, can I get a latte?" Atsumu asked. The employee nodded, tapping on the screen.</p><p>"What size?"</p><p>"Oh um-" Atsumu's eyes quickly darted to the size chart. "Small please." Thank goodness this wasn't Starbucks. Grande, venti, what? What was the other size called again? </p><p>"Name please?"</p><p>"Oh- Miya."</p><p>"That'll be $___." ((please imagine the price of coffee that you find the best becuz i honestly dk how price varies in different parts of the world. also lowkey forgot how much coffee costs :D))</p><p>"Oh here."</p><p>"Please wait on the side while your coffee is getting made. Thank you," the employee said brightly. "Next please!" </p><p>Atsumu walked to the side before glancing outside to make sure Onigiri was still there. Onigiri was sitting down outside, tongue hanging out, looking at the passersby. Atsumu heart melted and he smiled. He had the cutest dog. </p><p>"Miya?" Atsumu looked away from Onigiri and walked up to the counter to collect his coffee. That was quick. He took a sip as he opened the door to the outdoor area. He almost choked.</p><p>The stranger. THE STRANGER. The PRETTY STRANGER. WAS THERE. PETTING ONIGIRi. Atsumu did a mental check. His outfit could be better, but it was decent. He swiped his teeth as clean as possible with his tongue and straightened his clothes. Dammit why didn't he bring a mirror. But pulling a mirror out in public would be kinda narcissistic. He tried to calm himself down as he used all of his willpower to not run towards the stranger. </p><p>"Onigiri's owner," the stranger said, standing up again. He was slightly sweaty, and looked like he was on a run. His mask was off this time. It was prettier than he had imagined. Atsumu tried not to gawk. </p><p>"Miya Atsumu," Atsumu blurted out. The stranger raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Um, that's my name," Atsumu added nervously. Dammit, why was he always such a mess around him?</p><p>"Oh. Sakusa Kiyoomi," Sakusa replied. Sakusa. Kiyoomi. Pretty.</p><p>"Do you want to sit down?" Atsumu asked, gesturing to the table Onigiri was next to. Sakusa didn't exactly seem excited. "You can take a break from your run, and continue petting Onigiri," Atsumu offered. God he was desperate, using his dog as an offering.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>They pulled a chair out and sat down. Atsumu took a sip of coffee. The silence was terribly uncomfortable. <em>Think of something Tsumu! This is practically a date! </em>A date. A DATE? </p><p>He tried to calm himself down by looking at the passing people on the sidewalk.</p><p>He almost choked.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sakusa questioned. Atsumu tried to breathe. </p><p>"Hide me," He managed to spit out. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hide me!" </p><p>"Are you mentally insane?" </p><p>"Hurry, hurry, before they see me!" Atsumu said frantically, trying to hide behind the table and making himself smaller. Sakusa looked around.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Don't look around like that, it'll make it obvious!" Atsumu hissed. He pulled his hood over his head and tried to hide behind Sakusa's figure. Sakusa turned around to look at Atsumu's disappearing figure.</p><p>"Who did you see?" Sakusa frowned, his eyebrows knit as he looked at Atsumu.</p><p>"My brother," Atsumu choked out.</p><p>"Your brother? Why are you avoiding him?" Sakusa looked confused. It was a cute look on him. Atsumu bit his lip. When did he not look cute anyways? Sakusa raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reply.</p><p>"He's with someone," Atsumu whispered loudly. </p><p>"Oh he looks exactly like you," Sakusa remarked, looking back and forth between Osamu and Atsumu.</p><p>"PSpsPSsp don't look so obvious Sakusa," Atsumu said, waving his hands around under the table. </p><p>"Who's that with him?" Sakusa mentioned, still looking at Osamu. Atsumu huffed, also sneaking a glance at Osamu.</p><p>"Oh my lard," Atsumu's jaw dropped. </p><p>"Do you know him?" Sakusa asked. "They look like they're on a date."</p><p>"That's our friend," Atsumu muttered. Good for Osamu, he supposed. He had been going on and on about Suna, and now he finally had the guts to ask him out. He felt a twinge of jealousy. </p><p>"Are you going to stop hiding?" Sakusa questioned, watching Atsumu glare at Osamu. Atsumu mumbled something incoherently. Sakusa sighed, and reached out to pet Onigiri. Somehow a really cute dog belonged to a stupid owner.</p><p>"I need to conduct a spy mission," Atsumu whispered, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. </p><p>"A spy mission?" Sakusa made a face. </p><p>"Shhhhh. Yer gonna be my sidekick," Atsumu told him.</p><p>"Sidekick? Who said anything about that?" Sakusa said incredulously. Atsumu turned toward him and pouted.</p><p>"Please? You can pet Onigiri extra long, he already loves you. Oh, and I could get ya a coffee," Atsumu pleaded, giving Sakusa puppy eyes. Sakusa felt his heart do a weird flip and he looked away.</p><p>"Fine. You owe me a coffee, Miya," Sakusa grumbled. Atsumu's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Thank you Omi-kun!" Atsumu beamed. Sakusa scowled at the nickname. "Spy mission commence!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK U ALL FOR READING &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spy mission with agent miya and not so trusty sidekick agent sakusa</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPY MISSIONNN!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So here's the plan, Omi-kun," Atsumu began.</p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p>"We're going to take a couple pictures of those nasty lovebirds and you're gonna sneak me outta here, along with Onigiri," Atsumu said, motioning to Osamu and Suna, who were seated at a table a couple meters away.</p><p>"Why am I here," Sakusa muttered. </p><p>"PLeASe help me out?" Atsumu pleaded. "Samu can't know I'm here." Sakusa rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Who said I was the sidekick anyways?" Sakusa said lowly. </p><p>"You can be my partner if ya want," Atsumu offered. Sakusa sighed. That wasn't exactly a better offer.</p><p>"Just walk out of the café. It's not that hard," Sakusa said. Atsumu's eyes grew wide as he chugged the last bit of his coffee.</p><p>"I can't! Samu will see me! He'll think I'm spying at him, when it's TOTALLY coincidental!" Atsumu insisted. Sakusa reached down to pet Onigiri again. </p><p>"I didn't sign up for this."</p><p>"Sometimes we need to do things we don't want to do Omi-kun-"</p><p>"Stop calling me that."</p><p>"I mean I didn't want to be here but look where we are! The fates have brought us here at this very moment, and they have decided that a spy mission must happen-"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Wha- Where ya going?"</p><p>"I'm leaving. Hope I see you again, Onigiri," Sakusa said dismissively, giving a small wave to Onigiri and standing up from his seat.</p><p>"Wait- ya can't go now! We still haven't planned out the spy mission!"</p><p>"Sometimes things happen when we don't want them to, Miya," Sakusa replied dryly. </p><p>"But Suna'll make fun of me! I know it!" Atsumu wailed, as he tossed his coffee cup in the trash.</p><p>"What's there to make fun of?" Sakusa frowned, but as he looked at Atsumu's pleading face he felt a tug on the side of his mouth.</p><p>"Are ya laughing at me, Omi-kun?" Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ya are! I saw that smilee, Omi-kun~~~," Atsumu sang.</p><p>"Shut up." Sakusa began walking, only for Atsumu to follow. </p><p>"Aww that's not very nice Omi-kun. I'm hurt," Atsumu said, making a sad face. </p><p>"Okay. Bye." Sakusa walked out of the coffee shop. </p><p>"Wha-" Sakusa began jogging. </p><p>"Atsumu? Is that you?" Atsumu jumped. Osamu was totally judging him. Suna was snickering.</p><p>"Oh hi Samu. Suna. What are both of ya doing here?" Atsumu asked, feeling heat crawl up his ears.</p><p>"Who was that guy who just left?" Osamu questioned expectantly, ignoring Atsumu's question. Suna whipped out his phone.</p><p>"Um, no one," Atsumu managed. <em>Don't ask anymore questions, don't ask anymore questions.</em></p><p>"Why were ya chasing after him then?" Osamu prompted, an amused expression on his face. </p><p>"He-he, he," <em>ditched the spy mission,</em> Atsumu thought sadly.</p><p>"You look like a droopy sunflower," Suna commented, his phone still up.</p><p>"Oh that's kinda poetic," Osamu added.</p><p>"Oh you think?" Suna seemed surprised.</p><p>"Yea," Osamu and Suna looked at each other. A couple seconds passed by. Atsumu blinked aggressively.</p><p>"GahHhHhhH," Atsumu wanted to gauge his eyes out. "I'm out, see ya guys later."</p><p>"Are ya gonna live Oni tied to the table?" Osamu asked pointedly. Atsumu cursed loudly. </p><p>"Let's go Oni, let's leave these losers alone," Atsumu grumbled. He picked Onigiri up and stalked away, Suna and Osamu still snickering behind him.</p><p>Those infuriating losers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed<br/>why ARE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY (UNLESS U LIKE SHORT CHAPTERS)<br/>ben 10 amirite ok idk where i'm going with this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>komori goes to sakusa's place and tries to get sakusa out of his feels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in sakusa's pov becuz why not and i thought it would be fun to switch things up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa stared at the TV screen. He had just taken a shower and cleaned the entire house. He should be feeling satisfied. His thoughts flashed to the day before. Why did he feel bad about it? He didn't do anything wrong.</p><p><em>"PLeASE Omi-kun?"  </em>Those big brown eyes made him feel squishy. Squishy? Sakusa grabbed a pillow on the couch and stuffed his face in it. Muffled screaming.</p><p>"Kiyoomi? Oh-" The door opened and in stepped his brown haired cousin. The door closed behind him and Komori approached him cautiously.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Go wash your hands first," Sakusa ordered, his face still in the pillow.</p><p>"Oh right-"</p><p>"At least 20 seconds, wash every finger individually," Sakusa added. </p><p>"I know the drill Kiyoomi," Komori said, laughing lightly. Sakusa heard the tap turn on and he counted to 20. The tap turned off at 25. He heard Komori drying his hands on the towel and watched, with half of his face still in the pillow, as he walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Were you moping around all day?" Komori asked, as he plopped down next to Sakusa. </p><p>"Moping?" Sakusa frowned. </p><p>"Yea, whatever you're doing now," Komori answered.</p><p>"I'm not mOpIng," Sakusa grumbled. </p><p>"Oh you are," Komori said, raising his eyebrows. "So what's got you in such a klutz, cuz?"</p><p>"Stop that."</p><p>"Oh come on, that was a good one," Komori chortled. Sakusa shot him a death glare. "You wanna tell me about it?" Komori stood up from the couch and walked open to the fridge, opening it to see if there was any food inside.</p><p>"Nothing happened," Sakusa scowled.</p><p>"Oh come on, you know you can tell me anything," Komori said, grinning from ear to ear. Sakusa couldn't help but think of Atsumu's beaming face. </p><p>"It's nothing," Sakusa said, a little quieter.</p><p>"You're all red, Kiyoomi."</p><p>"Fine!" Sakusa muttered. Komori brightened and came back on the couch with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons to match.</p><p>"Go on," Komori said, handing Sakusa one of the tubs. He opened it and started digging in. </p><p>"What?" Komori questioned, seeing Sakusa's stare on the ice cream.</p><p>"That's unsanitary," Sakusa stated. </p><p>"Don't worry. I'm the only one that's gonna eat from here," Komori assured, take a fat scoop with his spoon and stuffing it into his mouth. "You were gonna talk about what you've been moping about?" Sakusa sighed as he opened his own tub of ice cream.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Mhhm?" Komori motioned for him to go on. Sakusa let out another lengthly sigh.</p><p>"So the other day I met this guy and his dog-"</p><p>"Oooh a guy?" Komori eyes grew wide. </p><p>"Motoya."</p><p>"Right sorry."</p><p>"I met them on a walk in the park one day. And I happened to meet them again at that new coffee shop around the block," Sakusa continued.</p><p>"Oh? The aesthetic one?" Komori wondered. Sakusa nodded.</p><p>"Apparently his brother was also there on a date."</p><p>"OhHH? Things are getting spicy~~" Komori shoved more ice cream into his mouth. Sakusa grimaced. Komori smiled back, mint chocolate ice cream coating his teeth.</p><p>"Don't get ice cream on the couch."</p><p>"I won't. Keep going please."</p><p>"Well the idiot wanted to conduct a spy mission."</p><p>"Spy mission?" </p><p>"Yeah, something like that. Called me his sidekick or something. And he wanted me to help him sneak out of there without his brother or the date noticing. Along with the dog," Sakusa mumbled, taking a bite of the ice cream.</p><p>"What did you do?" Komori asked, his eyes growing wide.</p><p>"I kinda left him," Sakusa trailed off, guilt stabbing him again. He took a huge chunk of ice cream and stuffed it into his mouth, and chewed dejectedly.</p><p>"Poor guy," Komori made a face. "How could you leave him like that?"</p><p>"I don't know OKAY! Ugh I feel bad," Sakusa groaned, shoving an entire mountain of ice cream in his mouth.</p><p>"Is THIS what you've been moping all day about?" Komori seemed amused. Sakusa looked at Komori through narrowed eyes. He swallowed the ice cream in his mouth before speaking.</p><p>"No," Sakusa muttered.</p><p>"Come on, don't mope over that guy, we can watch your favourite show instead!" Komori suggested, switching on the TV. Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners started playing. Sakusa watched contentedly as he saw the speckless apartments of the 'Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners'. </p><p>"You should be on the show," Komori piped up, as he finished his last scoop of ice cream.</p><p>"No thanks, they make you clean other people's houses," Sakusa said, disgusted. As if on cue, a cluttered and extremely grimy house popped up. Sakusa wanted to gag.</p><p>"Skip it please."</p><p>"But you have to see how bad it is to appreciate the end product-"</p><p>"They show you before and afters," Sakusa interrupted. "Please, I'm going to hurl."</p><p>"Alright," Komori complied, pressing the skip button on the remote. "Tell me when to stop." Sakusa watched the thumbnails pass by quickly.</p><p>"Ok stop."</p><p>"Here? But there's only 10 minutes left!" Komori exclaimed.</p><p>"It's the good part," Sakusa replied. Komori blinked, but pressed play.</p><p>"Your eyes are literally glowing," Komori commented, smiling. Sakusa put a finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet, as he watched the once dirty and cluttered houses become organized and absolutely clean. </p><p>"Mmmmmmm," Sakusa took another bite of the ice cream as he smiled at the screen. They started watching the next episode.</p><p>---</p><p>"Let's stop watching," Komori said, as they finished watching their 20th episode of Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners. </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on, it's been so long," Komori said, as he threw his empty ice cream tub in the trash. </p><p>"One more episode," Sakusa negotiated.</p><p>"I've never even seen you finish an entire tub of ice cream before," Komori remarked, looking worried. Sakusa glanced at his now empty tub. </p><p>"There's always a time for firsts," Sakusa said, before sighing heavily. </p><p>"That sounded kinda dirty," Komori snorted, before snapping his mouth shut as Sakusa glared at him. He smiled sheepishly. </p><p>"Anyways, I'm getting kinda concerned, I've never seen you like this before. And over such a small matter too," Komori mused.</p><p>"Are you invalidating my feelings, Motoya?" Sakusa demanded. Komori put his hands in the air.</p><p>"No no. I'm just wondering why you're feeling this strongly about it, when usually you wouldn't even give it a second thought," Komori explained. His eyes suddenly lit up.</p><p>"I know what could get you out of your feels!" Komori exclaimed. "Let's go for a walk! The cherry blossoms are blooming this time of year, it'll be really pretty!" Sakusa's brain processed this. A walk in the park. Cherry blossoms. Nice walk. Wait what if-</p><p>"No." Sakusa wanted to shake at the thought of bumping into the blonde guy again.</p><p>"Why not?" Komori said, already putting on his jacket. His eyes grew wide. "OhHHhhhh." Sakusa huffed.</p><p>"Oh come on, it'll be even better if we bump into him," Komori said enthusiastically. </p><p>"How is that better?" Sakusa said incredulously. </p><p>"You can apologize," Komori grinned. "Poor guy was ditched by an almost complete stranger. Besides, I want to meet this Atsumu guy!"</p><p>"I don't want to see that man's face ever again," Sakusa mumbled. Dammit, he wanted to see his face again.</p><p>"Or do you?" Komori teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Sakusa looked away, feeling his face go warm.</p><p>"I can't go," Sakusa said more sternly.</p><p>"Come on, you feel bad don't you? So after apologizing you'll feel better," Komori clapped his hands together excitedly. "Problem solved!" Sakusa raised his eyebrows. He had a point.</p><p>"Alright," Sakusa agreed. </p><p>"Yess!!!" </p><p>Sakusa hoped he wouldn't see Atsumu at the park. Please, please don't let him be there. </p><p>Please?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed fellow friends</p><p>&lt;33333<br/>daily reminder u r very awesome and cool thanks for stopping by &lt;333333<br/>also happy valentines!!!<br/>this chapter is a little long compared to my other chapters so it took a little long to write :////</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>continued from chap 5!<br/>komori's pov</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komori rubbed his hands together excitedly. He felt his eyes twitching and a wide grin sat on his face.</p><p>"Stop that, will you?" Sakusa muttered, watching as Komori's whole face started twitching.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm really excited," Komori replied. "You haven't met anyone new in ages." Sakusa made a face.</p><p>"And to think you two met because of a dog!" Komori exclaimed. "Dogs are truly a blessing."</p><p>"Calm down will you? You're acting like we're getting married or something," Sakusa grumbled. Komori's eyes widened.</p><p>"Who said anything about a wedding? I'm just excited you're making new friends," Komori said, smirking. Sakusa's face coloured and he looked away.</p><p>"Unless, you don't intend on just being friends?" Komori asked, his smile now stretching up to his eyes. </p><p>"Shut it." Komori cast a smile. This was too much fun. It had been too long since Sakusa had a crush.</p><p>"Remember when you had a thing for Wakatoshi-kun?" Komori brought up. </p><p>"SHUT IT." Komori grinned as he stuck his hand in the pockets of his sweats and watched the scenery as they walked by.</p><p>"Oh, I just realized that you haven't told me what he looks like," Komori pointed out. </p><p>"Doesn't matter. We won't see him anyways," Sakusa retorted.</p><p>"You seem nervous though," Komori mentioned, watching Sakusa apply hand sanitizer every 30 seconds. "Your hands are going to dry out Kiyoomi."</p><p>"I'm not nervous." Komori sighed and smiled at how stubborn Sakusa was.</p><p>"Well, since we're not going to be seeing him, might as well tell me what he looks like," Komori suggested again, looking hopefully at Sakusa.</p><p>"Piss coloured hair. Brown eyes. Cute-"</p><p>"Cute?" Komori sparkled. Sakusa shot him a dirty look.</p><p>"Cute dog."</p><p>"Right," Komori stole a glance at Sakusa. He was squirting a whole glob of hand sanitizer in his hands, rubbing furiously. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his ears were red.</p><p>"Stop that Kiyoomi. Your hands will get all dry," Komori chided. He could be so easy to read sometimes. "Oh look! There are the cherry blossoms!" </p><p>The cherry blossom trees stood, all shades of pinks framing the park. Petals carpeted the grass, creating a surreal scene. The blue of the sky seemed to match the rosy trees perfectly, and the clouds added a nice touch to the background. It seemed rather... enchanting.</p><p>"Isn't it pretty, Kiyoomi?" Komori asked, looking at Sakusa. Sakusa wasn't looking at the flowers.</p><p>"Shit," Komori heard Sakusa whisper. He heard Sakusa mutter a string of curses under his breath. Komori's eyes darted to where Sakusa was looking, and his jaw dropped.</p><p>"IT's HIm!" Komori whisper screamed. They were so lucky. "Damn, you're right, his hair is the colour of piss."</p><p>"Right? Why would he choose that colour?" Sakusa added.</p><p>"Yea, and such a bad dye job too. Probably dyed it himself," Komori muttered. Sakusa nodded, as they grimaced together.</p><p>"He needs to go to a professional next time," Sakusa snorted. </p><p>"Did he even use a toner?" Komori frowned. "It's so disturbingly piss coloured." Komori noticed a smaller shape next to him.</p><p>"That's his dog," Sakusa said, confirming Komori's suspicions.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you were right, the dog is pretty cute," Komori piped up. </p><p>"I'm never wrong with these things. Oh wait, I think he saw us, let's go-"</p><p>"Omi-kun?" </p><p>"Omi-kun?" Komori repeated as he looked at Sakusa, his eyebrows raised. Sakusa's cheeks were a blazing red. </p><p>"Stupid nickname he gave me," Sakusa mumbled. </p><p>"Omi-kun! It is you!" A piss coloured head bobbed closer, with a ball of fluff trailing closely behind.</p><p>"Miya," Sakusa grunted.</p><p>"Omi-kun! Why did ya leave me at that coffee shop? And who's this?" Komori felt the brown eyes fall on him, and he swore he saw a little flicker pass through them.</p><p>"I'm Komori Motoya. Sorry about him, he's kind of just like that," Komori introduced, sticking a hand out for him to shake. "Don't worry, I'm Sakusa's cousin." Komori smiled kindly, and Atsumu took his hand.</p><p>"Miya Atsumu. You're Omi-kun's cousin?" Atsumu looked curiously from Sakusa to Komori.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh you two seem nothing alike," Atsumu commented. </p><p>"Thankfully," Sakusa muttered. Komori elbowed him and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Remember why we're here," Komori whispered. Sakusa's face suddenly darkened. Komori frowned as he watched him twiddle his fingers and stopped him before he could bring out the hand sanitizer again.</p><p>"Right. Sorry about the other day, Miya," Sakusa said, his words barely intelligible.</p><p>"What was that, Omi-kun?"</p><p>"Sorry about the other day, Miya," Sakusa said, a little louder. "Didn't mean to leave you alone with your brother."</p><p>"Oh," Atsumu seemed surprised. "It's fine actually, just another embarrassing story for my brother to tell." Komori could tell he was still a little hurt. He started to formulate a plan. Sakusa knelt down and started petting the dog.</p><p>"Oh this is your dog right? He's really cute," Komori said, as he gave Onigiri a couple pets as well.</p><p>"Haha yea, everyone says that," Atsumu laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck. Komori watched as Atsumu literally stared holes into the back of Sakusa's head, watching the curly head bob a little as he pet Onigiri.</p><p>"Kiyoomi, you should make it up to him," Komori hissed quietly into Sakusa's ear. Sakusa gave him a confused face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Make it up to Atsumu," Komori hissed again. </p><p>"I already said sorry, if that's what you meant-"</p><p>"Hey Atsumu, why don't you come over sometime?" Komori said, cutting Sakusa off. He tried to ignore Sakusa's looming face next to him.</p><p>"Your house?" Atsumu said, tilting his head a little. </p><p>"Oh no, Kiyoomi's house," Komori corrected, smiling. </p><p>"He is NOT coming to my house," Sakusa said murderously. "You can't just invite someone to mY house!"</p><p>"Omi-kun's house?" Atsumu blurted, his eyes now shining like a thousand suns. Komori smiled slyly at Sakusa. He couldn't say no now.</p><p>"No, you're not," Sakusa bit out. Komori covered his open mouth with his hand. Atsumu visibly wilted.</p><p>"Oh we're not?" Atsumu pouted sadly. Komori looked from Atsumu to Sakusa, who's eyes were twitching violently. </p><p>"Fine. You can come to my house," Sakusa huffed, zipping up his jacket and stuffing his hands into the pockets.</p><p>"Yay Omi-KUN!" Atsumu yelled, going in for a hug.</p><p>"Stay back," Sakusa warned, holding out his disinfectant spray. "This is only a casual hangout."</p><p>"When is this?" Atsumu still looked high on serotonin, as he whipped out his phone.</p><p>"I can text you the details," Sakusa said offhandedly. Atsumu's whole face beamed even brighter and Komori snickered. Sakusa didn't seem to realize until several seconds later.</p><p>"I'll text you," Sakusa scowled, handing Atsumu his phone. Atsumu took it and began typing his phone number ecstatically. Komori sighed contentedly. These two better be grateful for him when they get married. He made eye contact with Onigiri. Komori could tell he knew what was going on as well. </p><p>"Let me send a text to make sure you didn't type a wrong number," Sakusa said, taking his phone back. Atsumu's phone dinged and he started typing furiously. Sakusa pulled a face.</p><p>"Hi Omi-kun smiley face, pink heart, dog emoji," Sakusa read out monotonously. Atsumu smiled and Komori couldn't help but laugh at these two idiots.</p><p>"We can do this tomorrow," Komori suggested. "Are you free, Atsumu?"</p><p>"Yea!" Atsumu answered quickly. Sakusa started dragging Komori away.</p><p>"Well, see you tomorrow!" Komori called out, trying to wave goodbye. </p><p>"Bye Omi-kun! Bye Komori! Bye Omi-kun!" Atsumu shouted, waving his hand vigorously. </p><p>"PFffft," Komori wanted to double over. Sakusa glowered at him.</p><p>"What's up with you?"</p><p>"He said your name twice," Komori said, hyperventilating. Sakusa's face turned bright red and he looked away, and began walking faster, still dragging Komori.</p><p>"Doesn't mean anything."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Komori said, nodding as he smiled to himself. Damn, he could be a professional wingman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING<br/>sorry this update took a little long i was a little busy this week :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>atsumu and osamu talk about park boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Guess who got his number!" Atsumu screamed as he arrived home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who," Osamu's voice carried from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you could at least be more enthusiastic!" Atsumu complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bad. WHO?" Osamu repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now yer overdoing it,” Atsumu deadpanned. Osamu rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t meet your expectations, Yer Majesty,” Osamu muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Atsumu grumbled. But nothing could dampen his mood right now. “I got his number !!!” Osamu looked at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy who ditched me at the coffee shop!” Atsumu replied. His eyes suddenly widened. Wait he hadn’t said anything about that yet. Osamu’s eyebrows raised faster than the speed of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ditch ya at the coffee shop,” Osamu mused, taking a sip of his tea. “And you just got their number.” Atsumu flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Atsumu mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well do tell, ya seemed so excited just now,” Osamu snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, basically somebody gave me their number without me asking,” Atsumu proclaimed proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they want yer number, of all people?” Osamu scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well who wouldn’t want my number?” Atsumu said, sticking his tongue out at Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone,” Osamu shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, who would want </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>number?” Atsumu sneered. Osamu looked at him and grinned. Atsumu’s eyes shot wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait don’t say it Samu,” Atsumu said frantically. Ugh he didn’t want to hear it come out of his brother’s mouth. Osamu ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suna,” Osamu said. Atsumu stared at him. Damn this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, before the topic somehow veered it’s attention onto ya, let me guide us back to the original subject,” Atsumu suggested. Osamu didn’t say anything and started scrolling through twitter on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey are ya listening?” Atsumu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea keep going,” Osamu murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he gave me his number with me asking,” Atsumu recapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya already said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just saying it again in case ya forgot!” Atsumu protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget if ya already said it twice?” Osamu huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh will ya just shut up and listen!” Atsumu fumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one told ya to stop Tsumu,” Osamu said, taking another sip of his tea. Atsumu glared, but his eagerness to tell the story took over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out walking Oni at the park, and I happened to bump into him and his… I think it was his cousin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer sure it was his cousin? Not his lover?” Osamu teased, finishing his cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! He said it himself! Besides, that would be incest,” Atsumu insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Osamu said, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are ya still listening?” Atsumu yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear ya from here ya know,” Osamu said, and he heard the fridge open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like yer not really listening, Samu! This is a really important moment for me!” Atsumu frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, keep going,” Osamu muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know fer sure that he was his cousin, ‘cause he straight up told me so!” Atsumu declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we can move on from that point,” Osamu called out from the kitchen. He heard the pantry open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re hanging out tomorrow!” Atsumu practically shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the two of ya?” The sound of the microwave starting drifted from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the cousin is gonna be there too,” Atsumu said, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he can stop ya from making a fool of yerself,” Osamu suggested, carrying a steaming mug out onto the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never make a fool of myself!” Atsumu said, walking to the dining table to see what Osamu was eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie,” Osamu retorted, his mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re ya eating?” Atsumu wondered, peering into the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mug cake. Sunarin’s coming over tomorrow, so I wanted to try making it first,” Osamu explained.  Atsumu’s mouth watered. It smelt really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did ya make that so quickly?” Atsumu complained. Why did his brother get all the cooking skills? He couldn’t even boil water, it would end up burnt. Wait. Could water get burnt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mug cakes are really easy to make Tsumu,” Osamu answered, looking up at him. Atsumu thought of the time he had tried to make one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Atsumu mumbled under his breath. “Can ya make some fer me next time?” Atsumu smiled widely at Osamu. Osamu looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Osamu said, eating the last bit of his cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Samu?” Atsumu pleaded. “With a cherry on top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’ll think about it,” Osamu carried his cup to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEaSe Samu? Yer the best brother!” Atsumu tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If ya keep asking, I’m not going to make it fer ya,” Osamu said, the tap running as he washed the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, geez,” Atsumu grumbled. A notification dinged on Osamu’s phone. Atsumu picked it up to see who it was. “Ya got a text from Suna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Osamu fast walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on his pants. He took his phone from Atsumu and his face seemed more excited than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn that man and his boyfriend,” Atsumu cursed, sitting on the couch and sulking. A notification dinged again. Atsumu curled himself into a ball and started cursing louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya got a notification,” Osamu informed. “From... Omi-Omi. Why has he got so many hearts after his name?” Atsumu leaped from the couch and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my phone?” Atsumu asked, his eyes darting around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the table.” Atsumu leaped over the couch and took his phone off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omi-Omi  </span>
  </em>
  <span>💖 ❤️ 💘 💞❣️</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s my address: 2136 Papillon Street.</span>
  </em>
  <span>(not real address!!!)</span>
  <em>
    <span> Meet at 4 tmrw. Pls be on time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu felt his mouth spread into a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are ya smiling like that, ya dork?” Osamu questioned. “That’s the guy from the park, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhm,” Atsumu said, typing his reply, with his fingers flashing over the keyboard. Osamu looked at his brother, watching him type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer kinda stupid looking, ya know?” Osamu commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Atsumu asked, his eyes still glued to his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did ya just insult me?” Atsumu demanded. Osamu shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, course not,” Osamu said innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya did! That’s yer lying face!” Atsumu said, pointing at Osamu. Osamu put down his phone. He could tell that Atsumu was about to throw hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notification dinged from both of their phones. Both of their eyes skirted away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll finish this off later,” Atsumu hissed. Osamu rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. He watched again as Atsumu’s eyes lit up again and he started squealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. How did he end up with such a dork for his brother?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ringtone started echoing around the room and Osamu glanced at Atsumu. The ringtone was set to the sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>What Does the Fox Say</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Ylvis. No one would set it to that song other than Atsumu. Gosh, 2013.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s calling ya?” Osamu said, trying to ignore the ring ding dingerings. A gasp and a high pitched scream followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my ga- adsASDLIHFASDNFAWLEK-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading &lt;333<br/>idk how to emoji on the computer so :DDD :)))))<br/>THIS TOOK KINDA LONG SORRY I AM ON A WRITERS BLOCK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VALENTINE SPECIAL???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vALENTINE SPECIAL???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a valentine special although valentines AND white day is over but let's ignore that because i felt the need for a valentine special<br/>ALSO THIS IS KINDA SHORT IM SORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS IN PROGRESS IM SO SLOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Omi-omi!” Sakusa scowled at the terrible nickname and turned around to see Atsumu galloping his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentines Omi-kun!” Atsumu beamed, handing him a card. Sakusa raised his eyebrows but took it from Atsumu’s hands. It was a pink card cut in the shape of a heart, but the two sides weren’t quite symmetrical. Happy Valentines!! was written on the cover in loopy letters. Little smaller hearts were scattered across the page. He started to open it, but Atsumu stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am i not allowed to open it?” Sakusa asked. Atsumu shook his head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, ya are, just don’t open it in front of me,” Atsumu replied, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Sakusa noted that it was quite close to the shade of the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Sakusa questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing,” Atsumu whined. Sakusa blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just a card,” Sakusa said, opening the card. Atsumu’s eyes widened and his hands shot out to stop him, but Sakusa had already read the first sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t open it here!” Atsumu hissed, his face now beet red. Sakusa could feel the heat crawl up his face, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you write that?” Sakusa said quietly. He was pretty sure his face was still red. Atsumu nodded sheepishly. Sakusa hadn’t expected Atsumu to have such loopy neat handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” Atsumu mumbled, stroking a hand through his hair nervously. Sakusa felt a muscle twitch in his cheek. Another one of Atsumu’s nervous habits. Sakusa unconsciously reached out and grabbed his wrist. Atsumu’s eyes darted from Sakusa to his hand, his face looking flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t expect you to have such nice handwriting,” Sakusa said, his eyes flitting from Atsumu’s brown ones and his hand that was still holding on to Atsumu’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should be offended or feel complimented,” Atsumu said, letting out a laugh. Sakusa smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the card,” Sakusa muttered, snatching his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no problem,” Atsumu stammered, his cheeks still stained red. Sakusa frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” Sakusa said, reaching up consciously to brush his hand through his hair. He pulled his hand down once he realized he was doing the same thing Atsumu had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Of course not,” Atsumu assured. His hands twiddled his thumbs and he was staring at Sakusa rather intensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never really seen you smile before,” Atsumu admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sakusa didn’t know what to say. Was his smile that bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad,” Atsumu cut in, as if reading his mind. “It’s really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty. His smile was pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um thanks,” Sakusa said under his breath, turning away so Atsumu wouldn’t see his blushing face. “See you tomorrow.” He rushed away clutching Atsumu’s card in one hand, his heart pounding. What was this feeling? Shock. Yes that’s what it was. He was surprised. Surprised that Atsumu had said he was pretty. No. Just his smile. He said his smile was pretty. Sakusa let out a sigh. He fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!” Komori’s voice rang from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Sakusa said, dropping onto the couch. He opened Atsumu’s card gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the blood rush to his ears again once he read the first sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think we’d be the perfect set.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Atsumu so embarrassing? That had to be the corniest line he had ever read. He hid his face with his hands, but he found himself peeking at Atsumu’s loopy handwriting again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. Atsumu just knew what would make him feel embarrassed. Did this mean he would have to give Atsumu something on White Day? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa traced the loopy letters with his finger. He would make sure that Atsumu would be left embarrassed. Absolutely flustered. He paused. Wouldn’t that be too petty of him? He stared at his handwriting again, marvelling at how each letter swooped and curved beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darnit. Sakusa threw the card across the room. He couldn’t look at it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Of course, he picked it up and made sure no damage had been made several seconds later).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa put the card up on his whiteboard above his desk. This was only so he wouldn’t forget to give Atsumu a card back on White Day. Obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back and looked at the pink card that contrasted with the white pieces of paper with notes written hastily over them. It stood out, a blooming rose in the middle of an icy and barren field. A comforting warmth in a desolate and cold place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa felt like it fit in just right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING I LUV YALL &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>volleyball practice doesn't pay off for sakusa<br/>komori knows whats going on<br/>atsumu? what is he doing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa hit the hangup button and he placed his phone back into his pocket. He took a seat on his bed and stared at his closet. Thoughts swarmed his mind as he tried to comprehend the phone call he just had.</p><p>What exactly was that? He frowned. Would he need to call to tell him the details again? He sighed. Why exactly had he decided to call him? He already texted him the details anyways. Oh fiddlesticks why was his mind such a mess? </p><p>Sakusa let out a small scream and threw his phone across the room. Instant regret. He tried to dive for his phone but he was too late. All those volleyball diving drills and for what. He watched helplessly as the corner of his phone hit the ground. He laid at the ground, staring at his phone lying, dead on the floor in front of him. His face planted into the floor and started screaming again. Why did he feel like this? Sakusa peeked at his phone again. He couldn’t tell from here whether it had cracked or not. </p><p>He reached out a trembling hand and gently lifted his phone from the ground and flipped it over to look at the screen. A thin line stretched from the bottom left corner of his phone to the top right corner. Sakusa screamed some more. Volleyball didn’t help him save his phone.</p><p>He heard his door open abruptly. </p><p>“What happened? It sounded like an earthquake happened,” Komori stood at the doorway, looking at Sakusa, who was flopped on the ground. </p><p>“Mmmmhgm,” Sakusa muttered. </p><p>“What?” He glanced at Sakusa. “I thought you didn’t like your skin touching the ground since it’s unsanitary,” Komori added. </p><p>“I clean everything twice a day,” Sakusa grumbled. “I have to stretch on the gym floors anyways.” Komori took a couple steps towards him and peered at his cousin.</p><p>“Why are you on the ground? Did you fall?” Komori asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Sakusa replied. </p><p>“Why is your phone in your hand like you just received it?” Komori questioned. Sakusa started screaming again.</p><p>“Woah, woah. Why are you screaming?” Komori said, startled.</p><p>“I didn’t receive it,” Sakusa mumbled. He was pissed at himself.</p><p>“You didn't?” Komori said. He really wanted him to talk about the unspeakable scene that had just happened. Sakusa slowly brought his phone closer and sat up. He cradled his phone in his palm and stared at it.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Sakusa whispered. He traced his finger along the crack and scoffed. </p><p>“You dropped your phone,” Komori concluded. </p><p>“No shit,” Sakusa breathed out. He pressed the power button on the side of his phone, trying to see if it was broken. The screen flashed on. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.</p><p>“Nice background. Although there’s a crack through it now,” Komori commented. Sakusa glanced at Komori before looking at his lock screen wallpaper. It was completely white. Clean. Orderly. But now a thin streak ran through it. He felt his eyebrow twitch.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to bring that up,” Komori said hurriedly, seeing Sakusa’s expression. He let out a laugh. “Thought you knocked down your bookshelf or something, but you just dropped your phone.” Sakusa frowned. They were incomparable situations. His precious phone and his bookshelf? Absolutely incomparable.</p><p>“Sigh,” Sakusa said. Komori blinked.</p><p>“Sigh? Did you just say it out loud,” Komori snorted. Sakusa threw a pillow at him.  </p><p>“Shut up.” Sakusa sat on the floor, sulking.</p><p>“Hey your phone is still working at least. We can go fix it some other time,” Komori suggested. Sakusa nodded, but he just stared at the crack across his phone.</p><p>“I know what’ll cheer you up! Let’s watch another episode of Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners!” Komori exclaimed. Sakusa looked at him glumly. The thought seemed rather exciting though.</p><p>“Two episodes,” Sakusa negotiated.</p><p>“Yeah sure, you skip most of it anyways,” Komori agreed, heading out into the living room. Komori’s head suddenly popped into his room again. </p><p>“Wait, what did the Atsumu guy say about tomorrow’s hangout?” Komori said, his eyes wide with anticipation. </p><p>“Mmm he’s coming,” Sakusa grumbled. Komori only cracked a grin and walked off.</p><p>“Are you excited Kiyoomi?” Komori called from the hallway.</p><p>“No!” Sakusa yelled back. “I don’t know why you’re being so weird about this.”</p><p>“You will in a couple years,” Komori replied. Sakusa blinked. What would happen in a couple years time?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Never mind,” Komori’s voice faded, and Sakusa guessed that he was in the kitchen now. He looked outside the window to find the sun setting, a variety of oranges and pinks dusting the sky. Although nature could be terribly unsanitary at times, he supposed it could be rather beautiful at times too.</p><p>“I’m gonna start cooking dinner,” Komori’s voice drifted from the kitchen. That was Sakusa’s cue. He stood up and headed toward the kitchen.</p><p>“There you are,” Komori said as he spotted Sakusa walking into the kitchen. “I knew you’d come once I said dinner being prepared.”</p><p>“Of course. I have to supervise,” Sakusa said, watching Komori’s every move.</p><p>“Alright. Don’t you trust me though? I’ve known you for so long, and you’ve seen me do your rituals so many times,” Komori laughed. Sakusa crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re one of the only people who’s food I eat,” Sakusa comments. Komori’s eyes glisten with fake tears.</p><p>“I’m so touched, Kiyo!” Komori said, proceeding to wipe those fake tears away.</p><p>“Shut up Toya.”</p><p>---</p><p>Time. It was almost time. Sakusa’s eyes darted from the window to the clock.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Komori asked, his eyes studying Sakusa.</p><p>“Why would I be?” Sakusa replied as steadily as possible. Komori didn’t say anything and just raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“No, why would I be?” Sakusa asked again.</p><p>“No reason,” Komori said, pursing his lips together.</p><p>Before Sakusa could reply, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“He’s early,” Komori remarked, his eyes glancing to the clock.</p><p>Sakusa walked over to the door and looked into the peephole, and sure enough, Atsumu was standing there, his fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>He twisted the door handle open and the door clicked.</p><p>“Omi-kun!” Atsumu stood there, his brown eyes lighting up, and…</p><p>“Why do you have a bouquet of flowers?” Sakusa demanded, but his voice came out less cold than he had expected. He could sense Komori's presence behind him, peeking at Atsumu at the door. Atsumu’s cheeks seemed to emit a red glow.</p><p>"Because, because..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they finally meet at the house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu skidded down the stairs, almost missing the last step. He snatched the keys off the counter and knelt down to cram his feet into his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are ya in such a rush for?” Osamu’s voice carried from the dinner table. Osamu was sitting lazily on a chair, stuffing his face with raspberries. He had his phone in his right hand, and was scrolling through something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of ya business,” Atsumu retorted, tying his laces as quickly as he could. Suna was lying down on the sofa, watching TV, his dark head of hair fluffed up against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did ya get here Sunarin?” Atsumu exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of ya business Tsumu,” Osamu cut in. He heard a short laugh come from the sofa. He gave Osamu the finger before opening the door, about to head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Osamu’s got something for you,” Suna called out. Atsumu froze and turned to squint at Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya got something for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Atsumu exclaimed in disbelief. Osamu nodded as he popped another raspberry into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not all that bad, ya know,” Osamu said, shoving an amount of raspberries into his mouth that should be impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what did ya get me?” Atsumu asked. He frowned. “Is it a prank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a prank,” Osamu replied, motioning to the kitchen counter. “A heartfelt gift.” Atsumu followed Osamu’s gesture towards the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bouquet of flowers were laid on the kitchen counter, and rather carefully by the looks of it.  It was a bunch of marigolds, in different shades of bright yellow and orange. It was wrapped in a translucent white paper, and tied off with a baby blue ribbon. Atsumu had to admit, it was a pretty bow, much more tidy and pretty compared to the state of his shoelaces at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flowers? Why would ya give me flowers? Sunarin should be the one getting the flowers, not me,” Atsumu made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not for ya,” Osamu said, waving it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But ya just said-” Atsumu said indignantly, but Osamu cut him off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as a continual gift. I give it to ya, so ya can give it to ya boyfriend,” Osamu explained. Atsumu blinked. Boyfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t got a boyfriend, ya should know that!” Atsumu sputtered. Osamu rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. Ya’ve complained about it endlessly. Well, consider it a favor. I’m helping ya get together,” Osamu stood up and walked toward where the bouquet lay. He picked it up and handed it to Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer welcome,” Osamu said, giving a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our first hangout! Don’t ya think this is a little, I dunno, too fast?” Atsumu said, his voice reaching a new pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother told me he loved me on the first date,” Suna drawled, a smirk on his face. Atsumu felt surprise course through him and he looked at Osamu. Osamu was covering his face with his hands, and Atsumu could tell he was blushing underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya said not to tell, Rin,” Osamu grumbled. Atsumu’s mouth dropped, and before he knew it, his shoulders began to shake with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya- ya made a love confession on the first date! What a simp!” Atsumu guffawed, already on the ground, clutching his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know who the bigger simp is, Tsumu,” Osamu snorted. Suna looked over, watching as Atsumu continued to laugh and Osamu stood over him, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say you’re both around the same level,” Suna remarked. Atsumu’s laughing stopped abruptly and glanced at Suna, who was now sitting up on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Atsumu wouldn’t admit it, but he always thought he was the bigger simp. At least on the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see how hard I’ve seen him simp. Literal unprecedented rates-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin!” Osamu hissed, flying over to the couch to put his hand over Suna’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going please,” Atsumu begged. This was too good. It could not be missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not uttering another word. Bye. Go to yer date, ya’ll be late at this rate,” Osamu shot back. Atsumu rolled his eyes before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your flowers, Atsumu-chan!” Osamu yelled after him. Atsumu cursed under his breath and stomped back into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking them!” Atsumu shouted before turning around again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKE THEM TSUMU! WHAT ARE YA? A WIMP?” Osamu screamed through the door. Atsumu felt a muscle in his cheek twitch and he stormed back into the house. Osamu stood in the doorway with a cocky expression, holding the bouquet in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, Samu. I. am. not. a wimp,” Atsumu said in a low voice as he snatched the bouquet from Osamu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me,” Atsumu whispered as he glared at Osamu before turning around and walking (very calmly) towards Sakusa’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samu made me do it!” Atsumu blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samu?” Sakusa blinked. The name sounded rather familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Atsumu added. Ah. The brother that the spy mission was conducted on. Komori’s head peeked out from the corner of Sakusa’s corner and Sakusa could see his eyes glittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooohh, those are some pretty flowers,” Komori grinned. “Who’re they for?” Atsumu’s cheeks seemed to turn to an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well Samu suggested that-,” Atsumu bit his lip nervously before holding out the bouquet to Sakusa. “It’s for Omi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. This is going much faster than I expected,” Komori gasped. Sakusa slapped him on the shoulder. Sakusa looked away as he felt his cheeks grow warm as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like flowers,” Sakusa muttered. Atsumu started to droop. “But these are pretty. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori watched as he stood between the two of them who were both furiously red at this point and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to our house Atsumu!” Komori exclaimed, spreading his arms open in welcome. Atsumu stepped in rather cautiously and left his shoes at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya’ve got a nice place Omi-kun,” Atsumu commented. “Very clean.” Every surface had to be shiny at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it should be,” Sakusa replied, still clutching the bouquet of flowers. Komori’s hands suddenly appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take those from you,” Komori said, smiling. “Why don’t you show your friend around?” Sakusa glared holes in the back of Komori’s head as he walked towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya,” Sakusa said, turning back around. Atsumu was standing there rather awkwardly, looking at Sakusa expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your favourite colour?” Atsumu asked, clearing his throat. Sakusa could not reply. Atsumu’s cheeks coloured and he cursed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was really stupid-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White,” Sakusa replied. Atsumu couldn't believe it. He selected the blandest colour in the entire spectrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White’s technically not a colour,” Komori’s voice piped from the kitchen. “It’s a shade.” Sakusa’s expression quickly soured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favourite colour’s black,” Atsumu offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s also technically not a colour,” Komori added again. “It’s a shade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black is just so…,” Atsumu paused. “Mysterious.” Sakusa scoffed but looked away, his shoulders shaking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya laughing at me?” Atsumu demanded. Sakusa shook his head, but the expression on his face betrayed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know that my high school volleyball team wore black jerseys,” Atsumu huffed. “We looked great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You played in high school?” Komori walked out of the kitchen, a couple of leaves still stuck onto him. “Kiyo and I played as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What position?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I played libero, and he was a wing spiker,” Komori said, his face beaming proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a setter! We should play sometime,” Atsumu suggested. After seeing Sakusa’s unconvinced face, he opened his mouth again. “I gotta mention, I was one of the nation’s top setters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyo was one of the nation’s top wing spikers too!” Komori gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were one of the nation’s best liberos too,” Sakusa said gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should definitely play sometime! I can drag my brother and my friend over too,” Atsumu said. The thought of a game made adrenaline shoot through his veins. He had missed the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicked shut as Atsumu left. Sakusa sighed as he slunk onto the couch. He watched as Komori scurried into the kitchen and brought out the bouquet of marigolds in a translucent looking vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get that vase?” Sakusa asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It caught my eye at the market a couple of days ago,” Komori replied. “Atsumu’s brother sure has a good eye, huh?” Sakusa glanced over at the marigolds, a harmony of yellows, oranges, and strangely, gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sakusa mumbled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG skl has rlly been killing me<br/>anyways tHANKS FO READINGGG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>going to sakusa's house begins to become a regular thing for atsumu.<br/>slight time skip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls enjoy i'm acc really proud of how i wrote this time wise. wow you're looking at a time management queen here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m heading out Samu!” Atsumu yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t need to tell me. I’m not your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for yer information! Ya don’t need to be so rude about it,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya getting snarky with me?” Osamu shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am,” Atsumu snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get out of the house already. Yer boyfriend’s waiting for ya,” Osamu said, waving him out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just yer house ya know!” Atsumu hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yer</span>
  </em>
  <span> house,” Osamu fired back. “Just get out of the here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want to see yer face anymore!” Atsumu said, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the same face as ya!” Osamu called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer mistaken! Mine is obviously better looking!” Atsumu yelled, shutting the door behind him. He grinned. He had gotten the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clearly blind,” Sakusa deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He held his mug in one hand, and was sitting on the couch with Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Come on Omi-kun, I’m sure ya think differently,” Atsumu laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are identical twins right?” Sakusa continued, a tired expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’ve been living with that face for my entire life!” Atsumu scowled. “But people can tell the difference between identical twins, ya know, so we gotta look different somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People can only tell you two apart from your hair,” Sakusa replied, taking a sip of his tea. Atsumu gasped sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can ya tell the difference between Samu and I without the hair?” Atsumu demanded, his face getting threateningly close to Sakusa’s. Sakusa shifted uncomfortably away and frowned. Of course he could. Their eyes were clearly different shades of brown, and the way they smiled contrasted greatly. Not that he had seen Osamu-kun smile very often. But that was besides the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I even consider ya as a friend anymore?” Atsumu grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Course you can, Miya,” Sakusa answered, rolling his eyes. “It’s your bad luck that got you stuck with an identical twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luck? I wasn’t even conscious when he manifested next to me!” Atsumu said indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Sakusa trailed off as he watched the sky outside turn into a subtle orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the sun’s starting to set,” Atsumu remarked. “Let’s go outside and see.” Atsumu stood up and walked toward the back door, and then proceeded to walk outside with his socks on. Sakusa felt his eyebrow twitch a little bit, but he put his mug down and walked outside (with shoes, of course).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty today,” Sakusa commented. Atsumu glanced at Sakusa in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, didn’t know Omi-kun liked nature,” Atsumu said teasingly. Sakusa sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certain aspects of nature are… tolerable,” Sakusa muttered. Atsumu stared at him for a moment, before noticing something outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ya have a volleyball net set up here!” Atsumu exclaimed, running up to the net. Sakusa winced as he watched Atsumu’s socks step onto the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play a set!” Atsumu suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only two of us, Miya,” Sakusa stated. He didn’t really want to play right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to play a proper game, we can just practice setting and spiking!” Atsumu assured, a wide grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’ll be really quick!” Atsumu pleaded. Sakusa was silent for a moment, but then a sigh escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Make it fast,” Sakusa scowled. Sakusa slipped his shoes on and began warming up. Atsumu stood next to him, doing a few warmups as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a ball somewhere?” Atsumu hollered, looking through the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be one in the shed,” Sakusa answered, watching as Atsumu stuck his head into the old shed and pulled out a rather dusty looking volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice! And not even that deflated!” Atsumu beamed. Sakusa gazed at Atsumu’s glowing features. He had never seen him this happy before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ball is rather… unclean,” Sakusa mentioned, looking at the ball with distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only for a bit, Omi-omi!” Atsumu brushed off. Sakusa stiffened at the sound of another new nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the new nickname,” Sakusa muttered. Atsumu didn’t seem to hear him, and began to throw the ball into the air. The ball seemed to land perfectly in his hands, and Atsumu’s hands formed a graceful setting motion. Sakusa felt his eyes widen, but somehow unconsciously, his legs began to move and he moved in for a spike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball hit the other side of the net with a satisfying bam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice kill Omi-omi!” Atsumu commented. Sakusa brushed the dust off his hands and felt satisfaction settle in his chest. It had been a while since he had felt like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sets are easy to hit,” Sakusa said suddenly. Atsumu seemed stunned, but quickly recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I was one of the nation’s top setters, ya know!” Atsumu bragged, smiling to himself. Sakusa’s face darkened in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already mentioned that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm in mentioning again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t mention it again,” Sakusa retorted. Atsumu pulled a sad face before grabbing the ball from the other side of the net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another toss?” Sakusa wrung his wrists out before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sat on the stairs to the backyard, his back stained with sweat. The sun was finally nearing the edge of the horizon, and the sky was streaked with orange and pink. It had sure taken the sun a long time to set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice practice session, Omi-omi!” Atsumu smiled, patting Sakusa on the back. He took a swig of his water bottle, and they both looked out into the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotten even prettier eh?” Atsumu prompted, looking at Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked… ethereal. The sun seemed to hit his eyes in all the right spots, sending golden flecks all over his iris, and his eye itself seemed to have turned into molten amber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was set aglow, and were those… freckles? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten prettier?” Sakusa breathed. Atsumu blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky Omi-omi,” Atsumu said, raising one eyebrow. “What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. The sky. ” Sakusa tucked a flyaway strand behind his ear, feeling rather embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer pretty too, Omi-omi,” Atsumu blurted out. Sakusa’s head turned around to look at Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I ugly before?” Sakusa said dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Ya’ve been pretty since forever!” Atsumu filled in hastily. Sakusa suddenly felt embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Sakusa said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you’re pretty too. Since forever,” Sakusa added. That sounded stupid. Atsumu got quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye really think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Atsumu,” Sakusa sighed. He stared at Atsumu, who had gotten eerily silent. Atsumu was facing away, staring at a nearby azalea bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something incoherent seemed to slip from Atsumu’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sakusa interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Atsumu said, clearly flustered. When he turned around, his face was a delicate shade of pink, almost the same as the sky. Sakusa felt his brain starting to turn into humbo jumbo soup, and he slapped himself. Atsumu’s eyebrows shot up, taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s it, let’s go inside. Mosquitoes like to come out during this time of the day,” Sakusa said, standing up and heading inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me Omi-omi! Don’t leave me out here with the mosquitoes!” Atsumu called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shut the door. He was not coming in with those socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMi-KUn!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>possibly one of the last chapters before i disappear for a couple weeks cuz guess what its exam season ~~~~<br/>omg exactly 3 months since the first chapter was published <br/>thank you for all the support guys!!! luv yall &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANKS FOR READING LUV YALL &lt;33333<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>